Kolmonen
The Kolmonen (Finnish for "third") is the fourth and lowest level on the Uralikan Jalkapalloliiga's League Pyramid. It was originally intended to have two divisions, however Uralica's growth coupled with the amount of teams registering for the Kolmonen increased that number to four. The current divisions are based on existing teams. It is expected that Kolmonen will undergo several changes before Uralica's growth reaches its cap. Further divisions are not out of the question. Also, reserve teams of Bolakliiga and some Ykkönen teams play in the Kolmonen. There are 24 teams per division. At season's end, one team from each division are promoted into the Kakkonen while the worst four from each of the two Kakkonen divisions are relegated here. Division A - Karelia-Sapmi *Apatit Kirovsk *AutoSpecTrans Petroskoi *Dinamo-GPS Murmansk *Dorozhnik Kemi *Favorite Viipuri *FK Karhumägi *FK Kondupohju *FK Kostomuksha *FK Lahdenpohja *FK Louhi *FK Pitkyrandu *FK Suomua *Karelia Petrozavodsk *Kostamuksen PS *LDK Segeza *North College Segeza *Olonia Aunus *RKC Petroskoi *Sever Murmansk *Sortavalan JK *Spartak Kandalaksha *Torpedo Vyborg *Velocitas Olenegorsk *Viktoria Sortavala Division B - Vologda-Arkhangel'sk *Aist Cherepovets *Akademklub Arkhangel'sk *CSKVC Severodvinsk *Dinamo-II Arkhangel'sk *Dinamo-II Vologda *Dvina Novodvinsk *FK Kotlas Akademiya *FK Molochnoye *IPK-Reservit (Isoustiuki) *Khimik-II Koryazhma *Lokomotiv Vychegodskiy *Lokomotiv-II Kotlas *Mashinostroitel Cherepovets *Mezen' FK *Salon Vologda *SeverStal Cherepovets *Sheksna Cherepovets *Sokolski Sportklub *Sukhona Sokol *TTK-II (Trakt) *UJK-Reservit (Usovuori) *Vologodskoye Kruzhevo Vologda *Zheshart FK *Zvyozdochka-Belomorets Severodvinsk Division C - Southwestern Uralica *Cementnik Komsomolskiy *Dinamo Cheboksary *Fakel Krasnoarmeiskoye *FK Insar *FK Saransk *FK Shumerlya *FK Volzhsk *Khimik Vurnary *KhimMash Ruzayevka *Krylya Cheboksary *Lokomotiv-SVRZ Saransk *MNPZ Yoshkar-Ola *RMT Yoshkar-Ola *Rubin Yadrin *SDYSOR Yoshkar-Ola *SK Center Cheboksary *Sokol Sernur *STM Medvedevo *Stolitsa Yoshkar-Ola *SvetoService Kadoshkino *Triumph Yalchiki *Volga Cheboksary *Vympel Romodanovo *Zvezda Yarkosky Division D - Kirov-Syktyvkar *CSKA-II Syktyvkar *CSKVC-II Kirov *Darya Orichi *Dinamo-II Kirov *FK Kirov-II *FK Shabalino *FK Syktyvda *FK Syktyvkar-II *Gornyak Syktyvkar *Juuria JK *KJK-Reservit (Kirov) *Metallurg Omutninsk *Olimp Urzhum *SiPS-Reservit (Syktyvkar) *Start Malmyzh *Tekstilshchik Kirov *Telekom Pazhga 2 *Totimaa PK *Trud Slobodskoi *Tryokhrechye Yarkosk *Tsementnik Emva *Vaahruše Jälgpallklubi *Yaranich Yaransk *Zarya Nolinsk Division E - Udmurtiya *Delin Izhevsk *Dentex Izhevsk *FK Balezino *FK Igra *FK Uva *FK Votkinsk *Gazovik-II Izhevsk *Khazar Izhevsk *Khozyain Mozhga *Komos Izhevsk *Kompak Pervomaiskiy *Kristall Izhevsk *Krylya Uralikov-II Glazov *Lokomotiv Izhevsk *Lokomotiv Sarapul *Mayak Malaya Purga *NefteMash Izhevsk *Parus Izhevsk *Stolitsa Izhevsk *Tazalik Zavyalovo *Torpedo Glazov *UPHG Mozhga *Ustinovets Izhevsk *Yarsky Brodyagi Division F - Permski Rayon *Bumazhnik Krasnokamsk *Dinamo Perm' *Fakel Kuyeda *Fanershchik Uralskiy *FK Beryozovka *FK Dobryanka *FK Gremyachinsk *FK Karagay *FK Lysva *FK Oktyabrskiy *Gornyak Perm' *Kolos Maiskiy *Luch Zyukaika *Metallurg Chusovoi *Metallurg Nytva *Neftyanik Chernushka *Neftyanik Osa *Permin Pallokerho *Porokhovoi Zavod Perm *Shakhtyor Kizel *Spartak Perm' *Torpedo Perm' *Unix Vereshchagino *Ural Perm' Division G - Southeast Uralica *Dinur Pervouralsk *Fakel Bogdanovich *Fakel Lesnoi *Fakel-UTP Pervouralsk *FanKom Alapayevsk *FK Krasnoufimsk *Fores Sukhoi Log *GazEx Kamensk-Uralskiy *Gornyak Kachkanar *Kazak Sukhoi Log *Kedr Novouralsk *Korona Revda *Metallurg Dvurechensk *Metallurg Rezh *Severskiy Trubnik Polevskoi *Sinara Kamensk-Uralskiy *SK Master Yekaterinburg *Start Arti *Titan Verkhnyaya Salda *Ural Irbit *Ural Yekaterinburg *UralAsbest Asbest *UralElektroMed V. Pyshma *Zenit Nevyansk Division H - Northeast Uralica *Dinamo Berezniki *Dinamo Vorkuta *Dynamo Öskölömi *FK Beloyarsky *FK Inta-II *FK Salekhard *FK Serov *FK Ukhta-II *FK Vorkuta-II *Gazovik Urengoy *Gornyak Kushva *Krug FK Kudymkar *Luch-Energiya Muravlenko *Metafraks-II Gubakha *Spartak Nefteyugansk *Ural Vuktyl *Spartak-II Ukhta *Torpedo Khanty-Mansiysk *Traktor Surgut *Transit-II Sosnogorsk *Ural Nizhnevartovsk *Yamalia Noyabrsk *Yugra Surgut *Zavod Ural-II Solikamsk Latest News Teams from the areas within Uralica's cap area but not yet within Uralica are now allowed to join because of a blanket invitation sent by Uralikan Palloliitto. Reserve teams are ineligible for promotion, and are in the process of being phased out of the main league system as new teams apply for membership. The number of slots left in each division are: Division A: none Division B: 8 Division C: none Division D: 8 Division E: 2 Division F: none Division G: none Division H: 7 The deadline for application is 1 February 2010. Category:Uralikan Jalkapalloliiga